


Not What You Think

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peep at Dee’s thoughts, angry that JJ’s sudden appearance and subsequent behaviour may have jeopardised his chances of seducing Ryo.</p>
<p><b>Setting:</b> Vol. 1, Act 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> **Written For:** Challenge #81: Amnesty at fan_flashworks – using Challenge 43: Not What It Looks Like.
> 
> I have no idea what tense this is written in. If anyone knows, please tell me; I can only identify past or present tense, anything else I have no clue, lol!

‘I’m a cop, I’m a cop, I can’t kill him, it’s against the law,’ Dee repeated over and over in his head, fists clenched and teeth gritted, hanging on to his self control by his fingernails. 

God dammit, why couldn’t JJ accept that he wasn’t interested? Every damn time they met he found himself trying to fend off the unwanted attention. It was like dealing with a small, excitable puppy crossed with an octopus. Maybe a touch of leech in there too, considering how tightly JJ could cling. For a little guy, he was stronger than he looked. 

And what was with the kissing? Right in front of Ryo too! Fuck, how the hell was he going to explain _that_ to his partner? Man, he was having the worst day! So much for thinking he’d escaped JJ for good by moving. 

‘Okay, guess it’s time for some damage control, if it isn’t already too late.’

“Ryo, this isn’t what you think it is!”

On the other hand, was that hurt he saw in those beautiful dark eyes? Could it be that Ryo was more interested than he let on?

‘Well,’ Dee congratulated himself smugly, ‘that’s something I can work with.’

The End


End file.
